


Bese ukhumbula

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Bese ukhumbula

Jaime

Walala ingubo yakhe ngengubo, engathandi ukuhamba uma kumphazamisa, wayazi ukuthi usesimweni esibuthakathaka, kwakumele impela ukuthi amkhulule kulokhu, wayengafuni ukuthi azisole isinqumo sakhe. Kepha njengoba elele buthule, wezwa ababonayo bengaphatheki kahle bevela eceleni kwakhe kombhede, kanye nokuthuthumela kwakhe, umzimba wakhe wayethuthumela njalo lapho ekhala. Wayefuna ngabomvu ukusondela kuye, ukumduduza, wayengeke akwazi ukumbekezelela ukumbona enje. Wathuthuka kancane esondele, ebhekisisa ukubona ukuthi useyakhathazeka yini. Kuphakathi kokuthi akazange aqaphele, noma akabanga nandaba, ngoba kwakubonakala sengathi akanampendulo kuye. Ngesibindi, welula ingubo, wabeka isandla sakhe sokudla ehlombe, ezwa ukufudumala kwesikhumba sakhe ngengubo yakhe emincane. Wakhululeka ebhekise entendeni yesandla sakhe, kwathi ukuphefumula kwakhe kwehla, esikhundleni sokuphefumula ngokuqinile. UJaime wamdonsela kuye ngobumnene, wangcwaba ubuso bakhe entanjeni yentamo yakhe. Wazizwa izinyembezi ezishisayo esihlathini sakhe, futhi bazizwa benamathele esikhunjeni sakhe, kepha akazange aqhekule, esikhundleni salokho wasusa isigaxa sakhe ukuze amqabule emhlane, esebenzisa esinye isandla sakhe ukuxubha izinwele emehlweni akhe.

"Sssh," ehlanza emhlikihla, eshaya izinwele zakhe, "kuzoba kuhle." Wahlala eduze kwakhe ngenkathi embamba. "Kuzolunga." Uphinde futhi, futhi ngemuva kwemizuzu embalwa, izinyembezi zakhe ziyema ngokuphelele, futhi ukuphefumula kwakhe kwaphazamiseka ngenxa yezikhathi ezithile ezazithula. Ngokushesha, uJaime naye wezwa ubumbano bambamba, balala, bavalelisana.


End file.
